Longing to be wit u
by IlOvEgH-n-oLtL
Summary: A nik&emstory. my take on how nikolasand emily should reaize their feelings for each other. WARNING:if u prefer the whole zander/em thing then this isnt the story for you


Longing to be with You:  
  
*= Thoughts  
  
Emily waz walking on the docks when she saw nikolas approaching. "Hi   
  
nikolas" she said happy to see her best friend. "hi em" he said   
  
*she's beyond beautiful* he thought. she waz wearin white capris with  
  
three black lines down the side and a matching zip up sweater and black  
  
Flip Flops (the one with tall thick soles called thongs) juss seeing   
  
her evryday made him long to stroke her hair, and touch her face and   
  
tell her how much he loved her.But he knew that zander waz still in the  
  
picture and probably alwayz would be.  
  
"So what have u been up to because boy do u look exhausted" she joked.   
  
"well if u had to be around lydia and lucky at each other's throats   
  
24/7 you would be to. i swear if they arent arguing they are making   
  
out" he said. Emily laughs, "sounds like you have your hands tied" she  
  
giggled. All nikolas could do waz watch her laugh and stareat her   
  
adoringly wishing he could hold her and be with her.  
  
"so how r things with zander??" nikolas asked desperatly hoping her   
  
answer would be a negative one. "its going just fine you know he has  
  
been so supportive of me and is starting to treat me like i am his girl  
  
friend instead of some poor girl with cancer that he feels obligated to  
  
be with. it's exactly what i needed and i dunno how he knew that it  
  
was exactly what i needed from him. *BEcause i told him thats what you  
  
needed, because i know what you need and long to be the guy you need*  
  
nikolas thought to himself. "well maybe he finally realized he needed  
  
to support you instead of pitying you" nikolas said. "yea you are   
  
probably right and im glad he did because i hated feeling like i   
  
couldnt confide in him like i do in you" emily said with a smile.  
  
*Great* Nikolas thought *now that i put my feelings aside and gave  
  
zander that advice emily is going to start confiding in him more often*  
  
he felt a pang of jealousy thinking about that but shook the thought as  
  
he realized how child-ish he sounded.   
  
"you know why dont we go to Kelly's you look like you are hungry.   
  
nikolas offered. "oh great idea i havent eaten much" em said. they got  
  
up to walk to kelly's then all of a sudden..."ohhhh" emily muttered as  
  
she stumbled to the left. nikolas grabbed her "Emily are you alright"   
  
he asked."yes im fine its just i havent eaten in a while i feel a   
  
little lightheaded" she laughed it off. "are you sure" he asked and  
  
he cupped her face in his hands. He stared into her eyes and almost   
  
melted right then and there.-PaUsE-"You're so beautiful" and regreted   
  
it as he knew he wasnt ready to admit his feelings for her just yet.  
  
"what?" she said a little shocked and suprised. Nikolas turned away so   
  
EMily couldnt see his complete embarassment. "Nikolas??" she grabbed   
  
his arm and turned him around. "is there something you want to say  
  
to me???" emily asked. "ummm no no" he lied. "are you sure??" she   
  
questioned.-PaUsE-"no im not sure of anything right now.When you asked me  
  
to be with you in order to make zander forget about you and move on i   
  
thought i waz juss doing a good friend a favor, i didnt think much of  
  
it at all. and then i got to spend more time with you and realized that  
  
your an amazing person and your the only person who makes me feel like  
  
im not juss a cassadine heir with a million priorities but a real   
  
person. and i can honestly say that i stopped pretending a long time  
  
ago. Emily, i love you more than ever."  
  
Emily stood there taken over with shock. she couldnt believe what she   
  
waz hearing. *how could she had been so blind to nikolas's feelings   
  
about her?? they were so obvious yet she juss didnt see it. she waz  
  
automatically tooken over by guilt because she could only imagine how  
  
keeping all these feelings bottled up mustve been for nikolas. oh   
  
god how could i have sat here and talked bout zander so often and tell  
  
nikolas i loved zander all the time not even having a clue about   
  
nikolas's feelings.*  
  
"why didnt you tell me nikolas?" emily asked. he faced her "because i  
  
knew zander waz in the picture and i juss couldnt." he confessed. "look  
  
em i dont expect anything to change i just wanted to finally let you   
  
know how ive felt." he began to walk away and felt emily grab his hand.  
  
"Nikolas..." em said now in tears. "the truth is-PaUsE-i love you to.  
  
your very special to me and i had no idea just how much i meant to you  
  
& i have to tell you before you go that u mean just as much to me if   
  
not more." he wiped the tears frm her eyes and slowly lowered his lips  
  
to hers. they gently pressed against hers and for a moment they stayed   
  
that way. eventually the kiss became deeper and more passionate.   
  
finally they broke it off and juss looked into each others eyes. "you  
  
dont kno just how much i've longed to be with you." nikolas said. she   
  
brought her arms up around his neck and pulled him into another deep,  
  
passionate kiss. the kiss waz broken and their hands intertwined as   
  
they walked off to Kelly's  
  
~THE END~  
  
*I really hoped u guys liked it and if u dont thats fine to but leave   
  
reviews plz! 


End file.
